


Meeting Abigail

by DragonQueen057



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Bedroom, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Masturbation, My First Smut, Ouija Board, Sex, Smut, female character is named Emma because I just like that name, female player x abigail, gay as all heck, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10488114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonQueen057/pseuds/DragonQueen057
Summary: This takes place starting with Abigail writing a letter to Emma, the farmer that moved into town.  Abigail has received a couple cute small gifts from this new person and started to get feelings for her, and never has for another woman.  Emma meets with Abigail and helps her explore these new feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smutty fanfic and I have never read one or care to read one, so keep that in mind when you get to the graphic parts. I'm not sure if I'm doing things right lmao

_Hi Emma,_

“I can’t believe I’m actually writing this right now…” Abigail says to herself as she writes a letter to the new farmer in town that seems to have taken a liking to her.

_One of these days you should…_

“Uhh… how should I word this…?”  Emma has been in town for about half a year now.  Ever since she got there, she has built up her farm and so far, it’s rather impressive.  “Maybe…”

 _…come to my room after dark… Maybe around 8pm._  
_I want to show you something._  
 _-Abby_

“Oh jeez… What am I doing…” Abigail asks herself.  She sits on her bed, notebook and pencil in hand.  Ever since Abigail laid eyes on Emma, she was entranced by her beauty.  She hasn’t felt like this toward another woman before.  Abigail only knows she has liked one other person, Sabastian, but he never seemed interested enough to do anything but stay in his room, so she never saw it worth a try.

Abigail decides to send the letter and see what could happen.  She wanted to show her the Ouija board she has in the corner of her room anyway.  She hasn’t touched it in ages, but thought it might be fun.  Abigail walks out of the house, which also happens to be her father’s shop; the only shop other than the big Joja Mart on the other side of town.

It’s raining today.  As Abigail walks outside to the mailbox and inserts the letter, she gets drenched.  She thinks, _since I’m already out here, I might as well stay for a bit…_   She always enjoyed rainy days.  It was especially nice during the summer when the air is hot and clouds are sparse.  It’s peaceful and relaxing.  It takes about ten minutes before she noticed how much time has passed just standing in the rain.  She gets back inside and her father immediately yells out to her, “Abigail!  You’re soaked!  Why would you go out like that?  Go get a shower.  Come on, go, before I tell your mother.”

Abigail yells back in anger, “I was only standing out there!  Jeez, dad!  Nothing bad happened!  Quit worrying about me all the time!”  She then storms through the store into the back and into her room where she gets ready for her shower.  As she undresses, she thinks to herself, _why is he like this…?  I don’t want to be this perfect little girl.  I want to go on adventures and have fun!  I hate him!_   She picks up her towel and wraps it around her and walks to the bathroom.`

Abigail gets into the shower and turns it on.  She sighs at the thought of her father yelling at her all the time whenever she does something he doesn’t like.  She tries to calm her thoughts as she washes her silky, purple hair.  Her mind shifts back to standing in the rain just moments ago.  _Why was I out there to begin with?_   Abigail forgot why she even went outside to begin with.  _I was putting a letter in the mailbox…  Right.  The letter, for Emma.  Emma…_ Abigail is now focused on the thought of Emma.  She can clearly picture her in her mind.  Emma has a side-shave with bright blue hair.  Abigail always liked colored hair.  Emma always wears a cute, pink hair bow, too.  Abigail has seen her going to and from the mines a few times, so she knows Emma is also strong and adventurous.  Abigail begins to think of the gift Emma gave her.  _It was probably just to be friendly…_ Abigail thinks to herself.  _But… what if…_   Abigail begins to wash her body now.

Abigail pours some soap on her hands and rubs it down her body.  Still thinking of Emma, unable to get her out of her mind, she reaches her breasts.  _I shouldn’t do this…_ Abigail thinks, but doesn’t stop.  She continues to rub her breasts, squeezing them together and rubbing around her nipples.  Abigail takes a deep breath as she moves her hands down her waist to her thighs.  “Emma… ahh…”  Abigail begins to rub around her thighs while keeping her other hand on her breast.  She sits down in the tub, leaning against the back, the water running down her back.  Abigail continues touching her breasts and thighs.  She moves her hand on her thigh towards her vagina, rubbing around it more.  “Ah, hah, ah.  Emma,” Abigail whispers to herself.  Her long fingernails travel along her vagina, up and down, in slow, rough motions.  All she can think about is Emma giving her this pleasure.  For the first time, thinking of another woman in this way, it’s somewhat freeing…

The next morning, the mailman delivers the mail, picking up the letter that Abigail had put in the box the previous day.  Since the letter is addressed to another person in town, it should be delivered this morning as well.  Abigail decides to take today to go out to the lake, north past the old ruined community center.  You can hear the sounds of nature up by the mountain lake.  Sometimes, you can catch a fish jumping out of the water.  In the distance, Abigail hears a woodpecker on one of the evergreens.  As she sits at the edge of the lake, Emma comes walking by.

As Emma is walking up to Abigail, she says, “Oh, hey there Abigail.  Didn’t expect to see you here.  I was just going up to the mines again today.”

Abigail jumps on to her feet and nervously says, “Oh, uh, hey Emma.”

Emma lifts her silver pickaxe to her shoulder.  “I got your letter this morning.  I’ll come over tonight, if that’s cool with you.”

Slightly surprised, Abigail replies, “Oh, yeah.  That would be cool.”  She didn’t expect her to be coming this soon.

Putting her pickaxe back down, Emma says, “Ok!  I’ll see you tonight!”  Emma then leaves and heads up to the mine.

Abigail exhales deeply as Emma leaves her sights.  She rushes back home, even though there is plenty of time before 8pm.  She gets back to her room about three hours before Emma is expected.  She cleans her floors, which are littered with dirty clothing and silly drawings she made in her free time.  Abigail stuffs her dirty laundry under her bed and her drawings in her dresser.  She digs up her Ouija board and sets it up in the corner of her room.  She lights a couple of candles to freshen up the air in the room.  She takes special care to make sure her room is tidy and clean; without a spec of dirt to be seen.  By time Abigail is done cleaning and preparing the room to have company, it’s about an hour till eight.

As she waits, lying on her bed, her mind wanders.  In the last nineteen years, Abigail has never left the valley.  She also never went into the mines but has always dreamt of exploring them.  Mid thought, there is a knock on her door.  Her parents never care to knock; just barge right in and start making demands of Abigail.  She gets up and walks to her bedroom door and opens it to find Emma standing there.  Abigail notices Emma’s features more clearly now.  Her eyes are a hazel green color, and not all her hair is light blue.  It’s more of a faint ombre, being darker at the roots and sky blue at the tips.  Abigail steps out of the way and says, “Oh, hi Emma!  Please, come in!”

Emma steps into Abigail’s bedroom and looks around for a moment.  The first thing Emma notices is the pet guinea pig.  Emma walks over to the glass cage and says, “Awh!  Who is this little guy?”

Abigail replies saying, “That’s David Jr.  I’ve had him for a few years now.”

Emma walks more into her room and sees against the wall a couple candles and a wooden board between them.  “What’s that,” asks Emma, pointing to the Ouija board.

Abigail replies, “That’s what I wanted to show you.  Here, come over.”  Abigail and Emma walk over to the Ouija board.  “Sit down.  I’m going to close my door.”  Emma sits on one end of the Ouija board as Abigail closes her door.  She also locks it to keep her parents from barging in on them using the Ouija board.  She walks back over and sits down on the opposite end of the board.  “This is a Ouija board.  It’s used to talk to spirits.  It’s very cool.  Here, let’s try.  There is this wooden piece with a hole in it.  I place it on the board and, here, put your fingers on it.”  Abigail grabs Emma’s hand and places her fingers on the edge of the piece.  Abigail places her fingers on the opposite end of the piece of wood and says, “Spirits, hear us.  We would like to speak with you.”  The piece starts to move without any effort from either of them.

Emma jumps a little and says, “Woah!  It’s moving.  What now?”

Abigail explains, “It will move over letters and symbols to tell us things.  It’s moving over ‘I’.  Now it’s over ‘L’.  Back to ‘I’.  Now it’s going on ‘K’.  And now ‘E’.  It’s still moving, now over ‘U’.”  The wooden piece stops moving

After a moment, Emma asks, “What does it mean?”

Abigail, also trying to figure it out, tries to spell it out, “Well.  It was I, then L, I, K, E, and then, uh… U.”  Abigail looks up to Emma, blushing as Emma also looks up to her.  Their eyes meet.  Abigail can feel her cheeks getting bright red on her pale skin.

Emma puts her hand on Abigail’s and says, “It’s ok.”  She leans towards Abigail and quickly kisses her lips then says, “I like you, too.”  Abigail is sure her whole face is red now, and without thinking, not that she can at this point anyway, she leans in to Emma and kisses her back.

By this point, the candles have burnt out.  They stare at each other for a moment, then Emma says, “Would you like to take this anywhere…?”

Still blushing out of control, Abigail replies, “Y-yeah.”  Emma stands and helps Abigail up, too.  She stays holding Abigail’s hand, leading her to her own bed and sits down.  They look at each other and Emma begins kissing Abigail.

Abigail’s mind starts going wild.  _It’s going to happen._   Emma continues kissing her, slowly moving down to her neck.  _It feels better than I could ever imagine._   Emma slows down to ask, “Are you ready?”  Abigail nods and Emma smiles, making Abigail want to hide her face from the smile forming on her face.  Emma reaches for Abigail’s shirt, starting to pull it off her.  She manages to get her shirt off and then takes off her own shirt.  They both move away from the edge and to the middle of the bed.  Abigail has a cute lace-rimmed purple bra on.

Emma begins touching Abigail’s waist, moving around to her back, up her back, then to the bra to slip it off.  She unhooks her bra and slides it off Abigail’s arms, her boobs there for Emma to see.  Emma swiftly takes her bra off too, revealing herself to Abigail without a problem.  Emma moves her hands to Abigail’s breasts.  She starts moving them, softly squeezing, squishing them.  Abigail reaches her arms back to stabilize herself, but Emma takes them back and she falls back onto her pillow.  Emma moves her legs over Abigail’s waist, looking as if she is sitting on her.  Emma begins to mover her fingers around Abigail’s nipples, just as Abigail had done the previous night in the shower.  Abigail gasps and Emma asks her, “Are you ok?”

Abigail replies, “Y-yeah.  I’m ok.  It… it feels good.”  Emma smiles and kisses Abigail again.  As Emma moves herself down to Abigail though, their boobs fall onto each other, their nipples rubbing together as they kiss.  Abigail thinks, _she is so strong, just as I had thought.  Keep going, Emma.  Don’t stop._   Emma continues kissing Abigail, moving down to her neck again, and this time moving further down to Abigail’s boobs, kissing around her nipples.

Emma grabs one of Abigail’s hands and says, “Here.  You can do it too.”  She moves Abigail’s hand to her own breast and starts moving it, showing her how to pleasure her.  “Yeah, like that.  You’re a natural,” Emma says about Abigail’s touching.

Abigail blushes again and says, “Thank you…”

After a few moments, Emma moves down to Abigail’s waist, kissing her chubby belly.  Emma starts to unzip Abigail’s pants, still kissing her belly.  She slides Abigail’s pants off, revealing her legs and her cute panties, which adorably match her bra.  Emma starts to rub around Abigail’s thighs, moving her hands up and down, hitting her panties then moving back.  Emma takes Abigail’s legs and puts them up slightly, having her knees in the air, feet on the bed.  She starts to kiss Abigail’s thighs.  Abigail can feel Emma’s breasts rub against the backside of her thighs.  _Oh, god.  Keep going,_ Abigail thinks to herself.  She starts to breath heavy as Emma’s head goes further between her legs.  Abigail begins to get immensely nervous and says, “Wait, wait.”

Emma stops and lifts her head up.  “Sorry if I was moving too quickly.”  Emma gives Abigail a smile.

Abigail smiles back and says, “You’re ok.  I’m… just not ready for that.”

Emma grabs her hand and replies, “That’s fine!  I won’t rush you into anything.”

Abigail and Emma put their clothes back on and they sit down onto her bed.  Emma asks, “How are you feeling?”

Abigail replies, “I’m ok.  I’m good.  Really good.”  She smiles and looks down to her feet.

Emma rubs her back.  “You can stay the night with me if you like.”

Abigail looks up to Emma.  She moves her hair out of the way to see her face.  “I-I would like that.”  They both walk back to Emma’s farm house.  As Abigail waits for Emma, she waits on her bed.  Emma takes off her clothes, puts on a loose shirt and shorts and gets in bed after shutting off the lights.

They both lie down and snuggle close to each other.  Emma puts her arm around Abigail and whispers, “Goodnight, Abby.”

Abigail whispers back, “Goodnight, Emma…”  Abigail smiles and continues to blush, unable to fall asleep for a while.  It begins to rain in the middle of the night, which helps her fall straight to sleep.


End file.
